Imaginary Friends
by GhostRipperD31H
Summary: During the fight between Issei and Shalba, Issei notices something strange going on. Something that could ruin his happy life. A life that he created, where everyone likes him. A life that's just a figment of his imagination. Currently One-shot unless people ask.


**Hello! Ghost here with a one-shot. I just wrote this so I can have some practice with first person, which I'm not used to. So if it's a little awkward, I apologize. This takes place during the fight between Issei and Shalba Beelzebub. Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing about the series**

* * *

[Issei POV]

The entire field was in ruins, large crater-size chunks missing and smoldering. I was covered in my Scale Mail armor, or what was left of it. Parts were missing, especially the helm, and the rest was in a terrible condition. I was panting from the exhaustion of the fight, my opponent across from me, also looking pretty beat up. As I stared at him, I felt my left eye sting from the bloody wound on my forehead.

**[Don't lose focus now Partner. We've got him now.]**

"I know Ddraig. Please don't pressure me right now," I answered out loud. Shalba was grinning at me, still thinking he could beat me. Why won't the bad guys ever quit, even when they know they'll lose. "What's so funny?"

"Well, just look at you, still standing. I hope you now it was foolish of you to follow me here, right?", he said, still smirking. It aggravated me how much he looks down on me.

**[Still, he has a point. No one can help you.]**

"I know that already! I just didn't want to put them in danger," I countered. I may be stupid, but I usually have a good reason. Usually.

"There's no way for you to win this! Once I'm done with you, I'm taking the Ouroboros Dragon and use it to become stronger! Afterwards, I'll use my newfound power to destroy all of the Underworld!"

"Really? Giving that old cliche of every bad guy ever? 'Oh, I'm gonna use my power to destroy everything'," I said sarcastically. I may be exhausted and in the middle of a fight, but it's true. "Besides, Ophis is my friend and I won't let you harm her!"

I was determined to make sure Shalba wouldn't harm anyone, especially those that I care about. Ophis was one of them. Strangely, she wasn't in the dimension when I looked around. Actually I can't remember if she came into the dimension with us.

**[Partner, watch out!]**

As soon as Ddraig said that, I felt myself getting swarmed by bees. Wait, bees!? Shit, better run!

"Being the descendent of the great Beelzebub, I have the power to control bees!", Shalba said, his hands extended as he flew in the air. Bees seem really underrated in a fight like this, but I had a fear of bees. Seeing a swarm wasn't on the list of things I'd like to do in my life.

**[Stop running and fight back dammit!]**

"You think I don't know that!?", I argued back. As I was running, I prepared to fire back at the large warm of bees. Turning on my heel, now facing the swarm, I extended my hand, which was glowing red.

**[Dragon Shot!]**

A large beam of energy struck the swarm, disintegrating the majority of the bees. Suddenly I felt something pierce my back, an excruciatingly painful burning sensation spreading throughout my body.

"Looks like it's the end for you! What you're feeling is the blood from Samael, deadly to dragons," Shalba said from behind. He had used the bees to distract me, wounding me with an arrow covered in the blood. I couldn't do anything, except fall to my knees. Shalba went to stand in front of me, smirking. I couldn't lose here. I have to protect everyone!

It was at this point that I noticed another strange occurrence. The pain I felt from getting infected with Samael's blood was gone, replaced with a numb feeling. It startled me, considering the fact that it felt like I was in a pool of lava a few seconds ago. I decided to ask Ddraig. Maybe he know something. "Ddraig, what's going on? Why does it stop hurting?" Shalba just stood in front of me, still smirking.

**[I'll give you a few minutes.]**

"Did the blood affect your mind as well? The hell are you talking about Ddraig?" I was now panicking. First Ophis is gone, then I don't feel pain, Ddraig was acting strange, and Shalba wasn't attacking me anymore. I stood up, not worried about Shalba anymore. I needed to find out what was going on.

"It's good to see you suffer from the blood. I bet it burns like a bitch, right?", Shalba said, looking at me. He was still smirking and it seemed that he didn't notice I wasn't in pain anymore.

"I don't mean to ruin your parade or anything, but it doesn't hurt. In fact, something strange is happening." He was either not paying attention to me or he's really old and blind because he just ignored me. He still thought I was writhing in pain and continued explaining his evil plans like every other villain in existence.

"Those girls of your will also feel my wrath. Myabe a different type of wrath, seeing as some are rather pretty. There's nothing you can do to stop it, other than dying here," Shalba said with a perverse grin. Even if weird things are going on, no one messes with the people I care about. I lunged towards Shalba, wildly punching him all over with enough strength to cave his skull in. All I cared about was stopping this man right here. Even if something were to happen to me, I need to save as many as I can.

**[I'm so sorry Issei.]**

What? Ddraig seemed to be sobbing and the surprise was enough for me to halt my assault on Shalba. Ddraig wasn't himself right now and it worried me. I looked down and saw that Shalba was gone. I quickly stood up and looked around, finding him standing behind me. He wasn't smirking but instead had a rather sad smile. He was threatening me not too long ago and now he's smiling at me. Something is very wrong yet I couldn't quite figure it out.

"Whatever it is that your doing to me and Ddraig needs to stop Shalba! I won't let you harm the ones I care about!" Maybe it was the dimension he brought us in that was affecting us. In my mind, I had a feeling that it was something much worse that was going on. Shalba just shook his head no, still smiling. I'm not sure, but I think I saw a few tears.

"Issei, please forgive us. Only Asia made it," he said, staring at me. Only Asia made it? What is that supported to mean? For some strange reason, hearing that made me feel...lonely. I felt like I know what he means, yet I can't comprehend what's going on. I just want to go back to Rias and be embraced in her warm, loving arms. Rias. Rias...

Why did she fall for me again? I know that I love her, hell marry her, but there isn't a reason as to why she'd return those feelings. She was popular, beautiful, rich, and had everything she could ever want. Someone like her would never notice someone like me. Actually, none of them would.

Akeno. Koneko. Xenovia. Irina. Ravel. It seemed that they just fell for me just because I did something anyone could do, nothing major. Now that I think about it, my personality isn't something great. Being known as arrogant, self-centered, a pervert. Yet, I don't see myself as being those things. I'm not arrogant. I'm not self-centered. I'm most certainly not a pervert. My head was starting to hurt as I thought about it more.

"It's time," Shalba said, no longer smiling. He certainly was crying though.

**[We'll always love you Issei.]**

"Wait, please tell me what's going on!", I pleaded. Deep down in my head, I knew what was happening. All of those girls that supposedly liked me, all those friends, were fake. All of them made fun of me and ignored me. Rias...was the worse, pretending to love me. Asia was my only true friend, always has been since middle school.

I gasped as a weird sensation spread throughout my body. I felt like there was something important missing from my body. I also feel tired, my whole body feeling weak. I understood though. I just wanted to live happily, even if those people hated me in reality. Everything that happened to me was just so that I could live a life where I was a hero, looked up to, adored, loved. Why? Because real life is cruel.

As I faded away from existence, the field crumbling apart, I saw Shalba give me a smile. Even though we were fighting, I understood that I created him just to help me feel like I'm actually helping people. He was just a figment of my imagination, all of this was.

"Goodbye Issei."

**[We'll never forget you.]**

* * *

[Third POV]

The white room was dark, the shades on the window blocking all sunlight from entering. It was quite, save for a few sobs and the sound of heart beat monitor on flat line. The doctor, a middle-aged man of around 40 with glasses wore a solemn expression, looking at the devastated couple. Knowing that they still needed a few more minutes, he stayed quiet.

Laying in the white bed was Issei, tubes connected to his arms. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, as if he had no worries. Sadly, he'd stay like this forever. His parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, were at his side, tears flowing from their eyes. Mr. Hyoudou held onto his wife as she cried into his chest.

"Shhh. Issei is in a better place now," he whispered to his wife. It didn't provide any sort of comfort for either of them, seeing their only son lay dead after almost two years. Two years of not waking up. On the other side of the bed, also crying, was Asia.

Asia didn't look so well, as if she hadn't slept for the past few days. After finding out that Issei would need to be unplugged due to various reasons, she stayed by his side, hoping he'd wake up. He never did. She sat in her wheelchair, holding Issei's limp and cold hand.

"Why? Why did he have to die? I prayed everyday for him to wake up, but he never did. Why?", she sobbed. The three continued to cry, mourning the loss of Issei. After a few minutes, it was time.

The doctor went to Issei and covered his body with the thin blanket, leading the trio out of the room. They turned to look at Issei once more, sobbing. It was the last time they would see him.

No one would know that Issei had created his own imaginary world where people treated him fairly. A place where he wasn't ridiculed or lied to. A better place than here.

* * *

**AN: Done! Once again, I wrote this just to get some practice on writing in first person. For those of you hoping for the next chapter of Fixtures, it'll be up tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**So Issei was in a coma this entire time and dreamt of everything. The characters from the show are different in real life. Please leave any sort of criticism so I can know how my writing in first person was. I said this was a one-shot, but if you guys enjoyed it, I could add a few more chapters. Please leave any sort of feedback and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
